


Something New

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [39]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sexy Times, prompt, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wanted to try something new</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It worked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Phil/Clint rimming

Clint moaned as Phil nipped at his neck, his body pressing fervently against his. 

“You like that?” Phil panted as he kissed his way up to Clint’s lips. 

Incapable of speech, Clint just whimpered and nodded. Hot lips pressed against his own, and Clint melted against Phil’s chest. 

“God… Phil… Stop… Teasing me. _Take me to bed_!” 

Phil grinned and slowly moved away from Clint, taking his hand and dragged him into the bedroom

Clint willingly followed his lover to the bedroom, his free hand clumsily trying to rip the clothes off of his body. 

Phil just watched in amusement before pushing Clint down onto the bed and continuing the job himself. 

“I believe this job is all mine. Taking off your clothes is my privilege”

Clint chuckled, “It’s your privilege, but not you’re right?”

Phil rolled his eyes and pulled off Clint’s pants, “If it were my right - you would never be able to say no. My privilege means you have a say”

Clint grinned and lifted himself up to kiss Phil, “Love it when you talk like that”

Phil laughed and pushed Clint back down, “Wanna try something new tonight”

Clint leaned back against the pillows and looked at Phil questioningly as the man slid down his body to rest between his legs. “Is this a blowjob babe? Because I hate to break it to you, but that isn’t new...”

Phil just gave Clint a look that shut him up quick, and before Clint could make  a face, had Clint’s legs over his shoulders. 

_Well... This is a new one for sur-OH MY GOD_

Phil’s tongue was lapping at his asshole, and it felt _fantastic.  
_

“Fuck Phil!”

Phil just kept pushing his tongue against Clint’s hole, making Clint into a quivering mess before pushing it in as deep as his tongue could go (which really just set Clint off). 

Clint was moaning and thrashing as Phil kept thrusting and licking, and gripping Clint’s thighs with his hands. 

It was over quick though, Clint came with a shout within minutes and flopped onto the bed like a wet rag. 

Clint just panted and watched as Phil crawled up Clint’s body, straddled his legs, and began to jerk himself off. 

Clint groaned at the sight and raised his hand to brush against Phil’s cock, causing the man to groan and come all over his stomach. 

Clint smiled as Phil rolled off of him and flopped onto his back to Clint’s right.

“That was... certainly something new babe....”

Phil just breathed and sat up to look at Clint before winking and flopping back onto the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
